In this community-based randomized controlled clinical trial we will test the effectiveness of current treatments for home allergen and pollutant control recommendations in reduce allergen and pollutant exposure in inner city homes. We will recruit 100 children and their families from the families who have participated in Dr. Correa's epidemiologic study. They will visit the clinical where we will sign an additional informed consent, will interview the parent and child regarding the child's asthma morbidity and asthma Quality of Life status, will have them inscribe a spirogram, then will randomize them to a treatment and control group. The treatment group (n=50) will receive allergy proof mattress and pillow encasing, a Honeywell Enviracaire room air cleaner for the child's bedroom, cockroach and rodent extermination, smoking cessation support and education from an EC counselor during three home visits. The control group (n=50) will receive educational literature, but will receive environmental control equipment at the completion of the trial Home visits will be repeated at 6 and 12 months to inspect, collect allergen sample and a air sample to measure total particulates, NO2, O3 and nicotine and to measure FEV1 in the child. We will conduct a telephone interview at 3,6,9, and 12 months to assess exposures and asthma morbidity and Quality of Life measures/ At the conclusion of the study the child will return for a clinic visit to review asthma morbidity, perform spirometry (FEV1) and provide a serum sample for specific IgE. The primary outcome variable will be change in bedroom settled dust allergen concentrations and airborne particulates, with asthma morbidity, FEV1, and Quality of Life as secondary variables.